


Confession

by orphan_account



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: M/M, Not literally, Sorry it’s so short, gay shit, i wrote it in a hurry, im not into shit, that’s nasty, this fanfic is a gay mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Buford asks Baljeet to meet him behind the school. What could Buford have to say?
Relationships: Buford/Baljeet
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90





	Confession

Baljeet walked down the hallway of his middle school on edge. Any moment a bully could come out of nowhere and, well, bully him. Or worse, Buford could come out of nowhere.  
His locker was so close, all he had to do was reach it and then he’d be home free.

Ten feet,  
Nine feet,  
Eight feet,  
Seven f- 

“Sup nerd?” A low voice practically shouted, “Hello Buford.” Baljeet replied, in a noticeably disappointed tone, “ Come see me behind the school when you’re done here. I’ve got something to talk to you about.” 

Baljeet blushed slightly because despite Buford’s demeanor, he was actually a very kind person on the inside.  
Buford had only shown this side to him once or twice, but when he did it made Baljeet’s heart flutter. 

Quickly, he gathered his things from his locker and got started walking. Baljeet could never really understand why he couldn’t look away when Buford was around.  
In the past, he had chalked it up to fear of getting pummeled, but now he wasn’t so sure. He didn’t feel scared when Buford was around. It was more like an awe that made him forget how to speak. 

Before he knew it he was around the back of the school. He saw Buford leaning against the wall looking out at the field, 

“Thanks for coming, nerd.” Immediately Baljeet knew something was up. Buford was never one for manners, especially with Baljeet, “Uh, it was n-nothing.” Baljeet stammered, “Why do you talk to me like that?” Buford asked nonchalantly. Baljeet didn’t know what to say, shouldn’t it be obvious? “W-What do you mean?” Baljeet asked, “Why do you talk to me like I’m the scariest on the planet?”

Again, Baljeet was at a loss for words. Buford had bullied him ever since they were little, how could it be any less apparent? “ Buford, where is this coming from?” 

Buford turned to Baljeet so that he was looking directly at him. “I need to tell you something really important and if you tell anyone, I’ll kill you.” Buford was blushing now,“O-Okay.” Baljeet asked, a terrified curiosity building in his voice,  
“I think I like you.” Buford mumbled, “What?” Baljeet asked, “You heard me!” Buford yelled, “N-No, I actually didn’t.” Baljeet said as sheepishly as possible, as to not elicit a response from the bully,

“I said, I like you.” Buford said in a normal, yet still subdued tone. Baljeet’s face went bright red. There wasn’t anything he could say, was there? The countless hours of studying he had put himself through could never have prepared him for this.

But without even thinking, Baljeet reached out and took Buford’s hand. They sat like this for a moment, not thinking, not reacting, just being.  
At last Buford spoke up, 

“I like this.” “Me too.” Baljeet responded. The two sat down on the grass, still holding hands, “So, what now?” Buford asked, “I think we see where this goes.” Baljeet responded, smiling, 

“I’d like that” Buford said, putting his arm around Baljeet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. It blows my mind that a fanfic I wrote for fun could’ve impacted someone. So again, thank you for reading.


End file.
